Genesis Reichenbach/History
Concepts #Deal with the devil #Arai/Keres (not sure which will play the role of the "devil") #WItch hunts in Belgium around 1616 #Diabolism fanaticism Old Quest Idea Basis (somehow) Rupert Fabian, a demigod, was born into slavery in the Underworld. His mother, _____ Fabian, escaped death several times by sneaking into the underworld with the help of her lover, Cocytus. When Hades found out about the woman and her affairs, seeing she was pregnant, he penalized her unborn child for his parent's sins, making him a born slave under Hades' harsh command. Rupert realized this was wrong and rebelled, but he ceases to be able to escape. We have received his plea of help and this is where you come in. Your objective is to sneak into the Underworld, smuggle Rupert Fabian out and ensure he arrives safely at the Sanctuary. Outline *Beatrijs settled in Hamont-Achel at the near opposite side of Flanders. *Three years later, she met Hades, where things went as they were and she gave birth to baby girl and named her Miriam. And a year after that, Beatrijs married a mortal man named Eduard Reichenbach *An outbreak of dengue spread over the town, Beatrijs died, while Miriam survived but her immune system became weak. *Over the next few years, Joffrey didn't contract any disease or even a single scratch of a wound, thanks to Moros. *With Beatrijs dead, Eduard went flinging on a lot of women, even bringing them to his house and have sex with the two siblings as witnesses. All of the women he flinged with, however, just tricked him over and over again. The women treated the two children as poor helpless kids who had a foolish dad. Ever since, Joffrey began to develop a two-sided personality. He would act good in front of them, show hospitality, yada yada. While their backs were turned, he would do otherwise. He even killed some of them without Eduard and Miriam realizing. *Soon, Eduard realized that no woman would take him seriously, so he became a drunkard. Joffrey insisted Miriam on leaving him for good, but Miriam was clingy to his father despite his stupidity. She insisted that they should help him, but their thoughts conflicted. In the end, Miriam put Eduard above Joffrey and she went for the tavern. *There, she was attacked by a harpies. Somehow, Joffrey sensed something is up so he went after her. She was badly wounded when he caught up, and that's when his demigod powers first manifested. He killed the harpy with a blunt wave of force. That's when his first monster attack also happened, and he blindly sent more shockwaves, which destroyed the tavern, also wounding Eduard. (Miriam's age here is 10, Joffrey is 14 turning 15) *Miriam thought Joffrey had planned everything all along, so she became really mad at him. But because he's her "brother", she didn't leave him, only mad. Joffrey himself didn't know what he had done, which made their gap even bigger. *A few months later, a Eduard's drinking habits got worse, but since to make amends with Miriam, he acted nice in front of him. However, one night, Eduard attempted to rape Miriam. Joffrey arrived, but was too late. On impulse, he slitted Eduard's throat, which only intensified Miriam's trauma. (Miriam's age here is 10, Joffrey is 15) *Miriam's behavior inclined to be more demented over the next two years, but still somehow clinged to reality because she really detested Joffrey. She even thought that it was him who made Eduard drunk and persuaded him to rape her. Joffrey was fed up deep inside, and his kind side towards Miriam dissolved into hatred. *A horde of monsters (keres and hellhounds) invaded their home. (Miriam's age here is 11, Joffrey is 16) Because of Moros' protection, Joffrey was unscathed. At that time, Miriam's powers started to manifest, but she was too weak given her mental condition. In the end, he let the monsters kill Miriam out of hatred of being dejected, in spite of doing his best to save her before. *Joffrey left Hamont-Achel to find a place where he could actually enjoy peace, where no evidence of either Eduard and Miriam lingered. *Along the way, he met a family of refugees that traveled on a caravan wagon. He posed as an abuse victim who escaped the wrath of his masters. He intended on stealing their vehicle so he can go to wherever he wanted faster, plus he had shelter. But first he acted nice, until he betrayed them by poisoning the mother and her two children. He killed the father by slitting his throat, and he went on his way. *Unfortunately, the wicked things he had done in the past started to haunt him, which eventually drove him mad. His supplies on the stolen wagon was all gone, and he eventually killed himself out of necessity deprivation and madness. *In the Underworld, Hades was fuming. He personally called upon Joffrey over the death of one of his scarcely few children, and condemned him to the Fields of Punishment for his crimes. However, Moros showed up, telling Hades that Joffrey was just the victim of Odilia's act of desperation. Moros managed to convince Hades to lower his sentence. Instead of being damned in the Fields of Punishment forever, he was condemned into it for approx. the next 400 years. Hades, in a moment of kindness, gave Joffrey another lifetime to make up for his deeds after his sentence, because he still treated Miriam with goodness before he turned his back on her. *He was tortured in the Fields of Punishment, where his resentment against the gods (especially Hades and Moros) grew. He learned from the other damned souls the ill ways of the gods. Although 400 long years of being tortured was excruciating, it also taught him how to be calm in the face of disaster, and to feel pain as if it was nothing. *After 400 years of being detained, Hades released him back into the mortal world on his supposed to be 18th birthday, at the year 2012 at CHB. *WIP History Odilia Meijer, beautiful yet promiscuous, was a prostitute who lived in Lo-Reninge, Belgium around the late 1500s. Satisfying the carnal desires of her clients meant the flow of money she yearned for she was very poor. Rent debts weighted her shoulders, but she accepted her miserable fate. Odilia thought that her one night stand with a nameless client—who was actually the Titan Perses—would be the catalyst of her financial freedom. Perses left her with a huge sum of money; unfortunately, it all went to her debts. That was just one thing, but when she was found out to be pregnant, she was fired from the brothel. Soon after, she became homeless after being kicked out of the rundown apartment she rented. Odilia tried finding a job, but she was always turned down for being poor. Just as when she was about to kill herself, her prostitute friend Beatrijs Coevorden told her of a diabolism cult (which actually used magic that came from children of Hecate), stating that if she sold her soul to the so-called Devil aka Satan, she would receive whatever she wanted. Desperate to change her life, she joined. There, she learned to worship Satan and perform magic, in exchange for being taken care of by the other members of the cult, which solely comprised of women, mostly middle-aged. In layman's term, they were labelled as witches, people abhorred by most monotheistic religions. To avoid being detected as such, she disguised herself as a penitent commoner. During her pregnancy, she met Ulrich Gerlofs, a local Protestant pastor who was just ordained into the city's church. Ulrich was still attempting to stay away from the vices that urged him to be converted (women, drinking and gambling). Through Odilia, he poured out his struggles and she became his confidante. Of course, she had to act good in front of a pastor, but it didn't last long. At one point, Ulrich caught her in the act of a satanic ritual, immediately accusing her of being a witch. Odilia quickly went underground, fearing not for her life but for her unborn child. She foresaw her impending death so she hastened the call for Satan himself. Instead, Moros answered her implorations. He appeared to her as the Devil she sought after, because her beliefs shaped her fate. Odilia pleaded the god to protect her child, at the price of his very soul. Moros acquiesced in exchange for a tormentous destiny that would befall her son, and that his own death would rest at his hands, not on others (this implied that Moros protected him from any forms of death except suicide). She strongly disagreed yet Moros has already branded the child with a pentacle mark on its chest that served as the proof of their pact. In the end, Odilia yielded to him with full regret that she has "sold" her son's soul to the "Devil". She went into labor a week after the pact was made, and that was the time the other members of the cult were detected. She summoned Beatrijs to take her child once it was born, and tasked her into raising it up in a place far away from Lo-Reninge. After a day of agonizing labor, she gave birth to a baby boy, which she named Joffrey. As soon as Beatrijs fled with the infant Joffrey, she presented herself to the inquisitors as one of the witches. Two days after her trial, she was burned to ashes at the stake along with the other accused women. Beatrijs settled in Hamont-Achel, at the northeastern tip of the Flemish region of Belgium. Four years passed with no significant events, until she met Hades, who courted her for three months. One thing followed after another, and she gave birth to a baby girl named Miriam nine months later; of course, nothing was heard of from the Underworld god after that. A year later, she married a mortal man named Eduard Reichenbach, a stonemason. The following years for Joffrey were uneventful, aside from the fact that he lived his whole childhood helping Eduard in carving out stone blocks and such. The two women, on the other hand, took care of the household. When Miriam was just seven and Joffrey twelve, a dengue outbreak spread throughout the town, killing her mother. Miriam also had the disease and survived it, but left her health more vulnerable. Ever since being born, Joffrey didn't contract any illnesses or even a single scratch of a wound; when accidents were about to hurt him, he was miraculously saved, and its all thanks to the protection granted by Moros. To get over the grief of losing his wife, Eduard resorted to flinging with a lot of women, often bringing them home to introduce to his children, which Joffrey and Miriam disliked at all. All of the women that flinged with Eduard, however, just tricked him over and over again to numerous heartbreaks. The licentious women were very sorry to the siblings, for having a father so idiotic over sex, women, and love. Ever since, Joffrey began to develop a devious persona, wherein he showed hospitality to them and did otherwise when their backs were turned. Some even turned up dead in different ways (poisoned, hanged, drowned, etc) without the knowledge of Eduard and Miriam (see Journal for details). More women have come and gone, and Eduard felt that nobody would take him seriously. Soon, he began to forget his own children and his job, which led his lonliness to countless shots of wine. Joffrey grew sick of his vices that he urged Miriam of ditching him for good, but she insisted that they should help him instead. Their thoughts conflicted like fire and ice, in which Miriam decided to go to the tavern where Eduard went to show her support. Although he wanted to leave her alone, he sensed something was up so he followed after her. He was right; he found her being attacked by harpies, and she was moderately wounded by the time he caught up. Being a daughter of Hades, she was attacked by monsters at an early age of 10. Joffrey's demigod powers started to manifest, and he blindly sent shockwaves of force towards the harpies, effectively killing them. However, his own monster attack happened almost instantaneously (he is aged 14, turning 15). A bigger flock of harpies arrived, and he recklessly sent more shockwaves. It did kill the monsters, but it destroyed several establishments, including the tavern. Because of collapse of the tavern, Eduard was wounded. Miriam, who was stupified from the events, thought Joffrey had planned everything all along, so became really pissed off at him. He himself didn't know what he had done, which made their gap even bigger. A few months had passed, and Eduard's drinking habits became worse. To make amends with his sister, the 15-year old brother acted nice in front of the man he hated the most. One unfortunate night, a very drunk Eduard attempted to rape Miriam, and Joffrey was too late to save her virginity. Instead, on impluse, he slitted the drunk's throat with a butcher's knife. This only intensified the poor victim's trauma. Over the next year, Miriam's behavior became demented, but she still clinged onto reality somehow because she really detested Joffrey. She even thought that he set up the whole crime. Joffrey was fed up deep inside, and his altrustic side towards Miriam dissolved into loathing. This hatred reached its climax when a horde of scythia dracanae and hellhounds attacked them. Because of Moros' protection, Joffrey was unscathed. At that time, Miriam's powers also started to manifest, but she was too weak given her mental condition. In the end, he let the monsters kill Miriam out of the anger of being dejected. Miriam died at the age of 11. Joffrey left Hamont-Achel in search of a place where he could actually enjoy peace, where no evidence of both Eduard and Miriam lingered. Along the way, he met a family of refugees that traveled on a caravan wagon. He posed as an abuse victim who escaped the wrath of his masters, but intended on stealing their vehicle so he can go to wherever he wanted faster. He behaved properly at first, until he betrayed them by poisoning the mother and her two children. He then proceeded in killing the father by slitting his throat, and went on his merry way. Unfortunately, the wicked things he had done in the past started to haunt him, which drove him deranged. His supplies on the stolen wagon were all consumed, and he eventually killed himself out of necessity deprivation and total madness. He lived long enough to reach the age of 17... 17 long years of misery. All of these accorded to Moros' side of the deal; he wouldn't be called the god of destiny-death for nothing. Odilia didn't just surrender Joffrey to Moros, but also sealed his fate at the hands of the god. In the Underworld, Hades was fuming. He personally called upon Joffrey for the deaths of Miriam and a lot others, and convicted him to the Fields of Punishment for his crimes. However Moros showed up, telling the both of them that Joffrey was just the victim of a woman's act of desperation and fanatical folly. Moros weathered the storm to convince Hades to lower his sentence by explaining Odilia's pact with him, as well as the story behind it. Instead of perpetual damnation, he was condemned into the Fields for approximately the next 500 years. Hades, in a moment of kindness, gave Joffrey another lifetime to live a life that wasn't predestined, away from Moros' total control, and to make up for his deeds after his sentence was lifted. This sudden change of heart was affected by the reason that Joffrey still treated Miriam with concern before he turned his back on her. Another reason that supported this was that Joffrey wasn't much accountable for Miriam's loss of sanity, because she herself was stubborn and she always accused him of what he didn't do. Joffrey was tortured in the most cruel fashions in the Fields of Punishment and the River Acheron, where he began to resent the gods, especially Hades and Moros. He learned from the other damned souls the ill methods of the Greek gods and the way they ran over the mortals and demigods. (insert meeting with Memphis here) Although those long years of being persecuted were excruciating, it also taught him how to be calm in the face of catastrophes, and to feel pain as if it was a gentle touch. Finally, he was resurrected back into the mortal world after about 500 years of torment, right on his supposed to be 18th birthday. He immediately recalled the Illuminati membership Memphis had told him, in which he decided to join, in memory of the sacrifice his mother did. Now that he was free from Moros, he knew exactly what to do: by joining the Illuminati, he would gain the power to make him, Hades, and also Perses pay for ruining his life. It was his turn to change his own destiny.